When You're Gone
by orihimehasgeass
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo, two different individuals, two different personalities and two different lives. What will happen when they are to live in the same house, face challenges and discover the true taste of ice cream? RxR :D


Please Hold me

A/N: Yay! An AU (IchiRuki) that popped into my head while listening to the song "Passenger Seat" (?) :D yay! Anyway, RxR! For my other stories, I might discontinue them TEMPORARILY because IchiRuki is my FIRST PRIORITY! xDD Oh, and by the way, this is just an intro chapter, so don't expect anything. YET.

Summary:

Rukia and Ichigo, two different individuals, two different personalities and two different lives. What will happen when they are to live in the same house, face challenges and discover the true taste of ice cream? RxR :D

Chapter 1: The New Girl IS a New Girl

April 10, 2005, 6:00 am, Kurosaki Residence

"OHAYO, ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!"

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Kurosaki Ichigo, fifteen years old, junior high first year and is currently being disturbed by his father. He sighed in frustration when his alarm clock rang. He kicked his father out of his room and started preparing for school. He was getting bored with his usual routine. He sighed. He looked at the mirror and saw an orange haired teen, normal enough and maybe, satisfied enough. But he knew he wanted more. Already wearing his bag, he went out and went to school, having no idea that something was going to change as soon as he stepped foot in his school.

April 10, 2005, 6:30 am, Karakura High

"Ichigo! Look! There's a new cutie in our class!"

Asano Keigo hopped happily as he blathered on and on about this "raven haired, violet eyed doll" that transferred to their school today. Ichigo, after a not-so-vain effort of sitting down, finally sat down. He looked at the door as it slid open and finally saw the new girl that everyone was talking about. She smiled at the bright haired boy, her violet eyes scanning his face. He nodded his head, as if to say hello, and went back to his own business. The homeroom period passed and they discovered that her name was Kuchiki Rukia, the little sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki clan. Ichigo was very much surprised that Rukia wasn't the girly type. She was, in fact, a little tomboyish. She talked to Ichigo more, and so did he. Everyone thought that something was already developing between them. But they all knew it was only friendship.

"Ichigo! Can I go to your house?" Rukia asked as she juggled her phone and Ichigo's phone while sitting on his desk.

"Sure. But don't mind my dad."

"Okaaaay." She said as she laughed.

April 10, 2005, 3:30 pm, Kurosaki Residence

"Yay! Ichigo, my son, I thought that the day would never come when you will introduce the next Masaki!"

Ichigo kicked his father and yelled a clear "NO!" as he went upstairs with Rukia following him while saying hello to his father in a sugar coated voice. When he arrived in his room, he flopped down on the bed while Rukia sat on his computer chair, her eyes staring out the window. Ichigo sat up and snapped his fingers in front of Rukia's face, making her blink and stare at him.

"What's with the sugary voice earlier?" Ichigo asked, his voice annoyed.

"It's a secret." She said, a smirk on her face.

"What the..?! Just spit it out, midget!"

"Tsk. Fine. I don't like showing people my true personality. I only show them to you, to Ishida, to Chad and to Inoue. There, happy?" She mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Fine with me."

April 11, 2005, 9:00 am, Karakura High

"Ichigo!! I need your help!!"

Rukia ran to Ichigo's chair and swung a newspaper on his head.

"OW-! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, YOU EVIL MIDGET?!"

"The landlady threw me out when she realized I had no money with me."

"What?! Didn't your brother give you any money?"

"He doesn't even know I'm here."

"So? What are you implying?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo." Rukia said, her violet eyes staring into his brown ones.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"I need a place to stay."

TBC! Read and Review!

TBC! Read and Review!

TBC! Read and Review!

TBC! Read and Review!

TBC! Read and Review!

TBC! Read and Review!

Please, okay thanks! :D


End file.
